Mai Mai no Mi
The Mai Mai no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to avoid moves by dancing swiftly around them. It was eaten by Rick Rodrieguz, a Captain of the Hitoya Marine base. Appearance It appears as a green Persimmon with a stripe pattern covering it. Strengths The most prominent usage of the Fruit is the ability it gives to the user that allows them to avoid attacks much easier than usual by dancing out of the way of them, confusing the opponent with erratic movements that makes them much more difficult to strike. Any one person who already has a sense of 'dance' and the ability to fight with fierce kicks gets an augment from the Fruit because of its dancing capabilities. Weaknesses The main weakness of the Fruit is that Rick has to have a clear view of his opponents actions in order to avoid them as well as he does. If he is blinded by a smokescreen, that power is taken away and he has to rely on normal means to dodge attacks. The same standard Devil Fruit weakness applies, as well. Usage The Fruit allows the user to dance around attacks and avoid them easier as well as confuse the opponent with their erratic movements. It augments the kicking strength of the user and apparently increases their ability to jump high distances. Attacks *'Cha Cha Slide:' Kneeling down, Rick will shift his feet back and forth in order to gather static that launches him forward in a slide and allows him to bounce off of solid objects quickly in order to attack the enemy from behind. *'Cha Cha Tango:' Catching the enemy on the ground and jumping into the air, or by catching them in midair, Rick will flip around and use them as the head of his attack as he rotates around like a drill, smashing their body into the surface below with a rapid centrifugal force. *'Cha Cha Break Dance:' Avoiding the enemy and flipping around in a break dancing motion, Rick will drive his legs into the enemy and drill into them with increasing speed. *'Cha Cha Break Dance Break Down:' This maneuver is the exact same as Break Dance, except he will have a weapon (usually a sword or an axe) with him and use it as well to cut up the enemy with the sharp blade. *'Cha Cha Twist:' Rick uses this in order to jump higher than his Tango and he only uses it to prepare for another attack, generally with someone in their grip. *'Cha Cha Finish: The Dip:' With the enemy in his legs grip, Rick plunges towards the water at 250mph before launching whoever is in his grip away towards their watery grave. It is especially effective against Devil Fruit users. Trivia *The Devil Fruit, Mai Mai no Mi was created on GaiaOnline on September 19, 2005 by DarkSuper_Speed (now known as B u s h i d o . B r o w n), a friend of mine on Gaia and it was originally called the Cha Cha no Mi. Category:Devil Fruits Category:Paramecia Category:Subrosian